Lily’s Little Bit of Mischief:The Best Type of Art
by SAL-Chan
Summary: [2 of ? PWP RemusSirius] ...There was a moment that he thought 'she is so sick  ' but then Remus moved his hips and Sirius forgot all about Lily Evans and her red hair and white teeth and sketchpad and just felt....


"...Um...I don't think I'm very _comfortable_ with this..."

"Shh Moony, _please._..just...look at me, alright?..."

" That's...not that hard, but..."

Teeth flashed in the darkness. Sirius shoved a hand into Remus' hair and kissed him - deep, making the other boy close his eyes and arch up. Sirius moaned knowingly into Remus' mouth, getting the exact reaction he was looking for. Remus' hands were suddenly latched onto Sirius' shoulders, shoving his hips forward, almost growling in response.

Cool laughter filtered through the room, immediately putting a cap on any fever that had possessed Remus' eyes a moment ago. Sirius sighed and pushed up onto his hands, casting a look sideways. Remus' hands fell away, pulling his arms over his chest - defensive. Sirius gritted his teeth and leaned back onto his knees.

Lily Evans leaned forward, her face pale, her lips bright red. Her hair was pulled back into two tight braids that sat on either side of her neck. Sirius had remarked - earlier- about said passable uses of those braids, and Lily had responded with words that rarely came from such a noble girl's mouth. She was wearing one of James' shirts - the neck-line cut deep, so it dropped to hang around her upper chest. She wore long sleeves and a pair of old working pants clad her legs. Her feet were bare, resting lightly on the baseboard of Sirius' bed.

"You're not making this any easier, Lil'." Sirius remarked, running a hand through his hair. Lily smiled and crossed her ankles.

"And?"

"_...shit..._" Sirius turned to look down at Remus and sighed. The other boy had turned his head away, his face scarlet. Sirius had lost his shirt almost immediately - taking it off along with his pants and shoes when they had first entered. Remus still had on all of his clothes, which seemed quite unfair, given Sirius' almost naked state.

"Just pretend I'm not here..." Lily's voice was smooth - cold as hell with the sharp edge of a blade. Sirius felt Remus' body tense under him and sighed.

"We could if you would _shut your mouth_..."

"Fresh, huh? Well...alright then...go on...can't wait all night now, can I?"

Lily was an evil bitch. You would never think so just by looking at her, but within three months of her and James dating she'd shed her quiet mouse-like exterior around them and suddenly became quite the...well, he couldn't think of the word. Evil bitch just about covered it. She tortured James enough to be called one - the poor boy. _At least I can get some_, Sirius thinks, leaning down to push the hair away from Remus' face.

Remus had frozen - unmoving. Sirius couldn't feel any heat from his body anymore, and with a smile he thought, W_ell I'll just have to change that_.

The black haired boy started at the junction of Remus jaw, trailing his tongue up along the shell of Remus' ear. The other boy didn't respond - kept his head facing the other direction, his eyes pointed toward the wall - but goose bumps did make his shoulders jump and twitch. Sirius did it again, and again, until he heard a faint whine from Remus. A glance sideways told him Lily's piercing green eyes were on him - on his mouth, Remus' neck. It sent shivers down Sirius' own spine, and he smiled into the skin of Remus' neck.

Sirius found a scar on Remus' side and traced it with his finger tips. He traced it, his nail catching on rough edges - and Remus finally shivered. The brown haired boy pulled in a breath and turned his eyes to Sirius - pleading. "_Please _Sirius...I'm...it's_ sooo embarrassing..._"

Sirius nibbled at Remus' ear - and Remus pushed at Sirius' chest - _away_. Sirius would have none of that, of course. Her grabbed at both of Remus' wrists and pinned them over his head in a swift, strong movement. Remus swung his glaring eyes around to protest, but Sirius slammed his mouth against Remus. Sirius could taste blood - and Remus moaned. It was too close to the full moon for Remus not to react to the copper tangy taste - and that gave Sirius a rather wicked idea.

Lily had to be rubbing off on him...

Sirius grabbed Remus' hair with his free hand and yanked back, hard, causing Remus to reveal his entire neck with a strangled shout. Sirius licked the blood from his lips and clamped his teeth around Remus' windpipe.

Remus stilled, his complete body locked, frozen. Sirius had to be very careful in the next few moments or this situation could turn on him almost immediately. Sirius trailed his hand down Remus' still side, his thumb pushing in between every rib it found. Slowly he relaxed his grip on Remus throat, his tongue moving in slow lazy circles. Sirius felt more then heard Remus moan.

Lily's eyes were wearing holes into the top of Sirius' head. He knew, that at any moment, she would speak and break the semi-trance he had managed to rope Remus into...

Sirius let their body's fall flush - unexpected, suddenly, and it caused both boys to hiss. Letting go of his throat, Sirius found and claimed Remus' mouth once more. With a final squeeze, Sirius let Remus' hands go - he let one of his hands fall down Remus' sides while the other skimmed over the planes of Remus' face.

Remus' hands immediately flew into Sirius' hair - down his back, over his shoulders and arms - and Sirius felt the air shift around them and he knew Lily was smiling.

There was a moment that he thought '_she is so sick_ - ' but then Remus moved his hips and Sirius forgot all about Lily Evans and her red hair and white teeth and sketchpad and just _felt_.

Friction. That had to be one of Sirius' favorite words when he thought of Remus. _Friction_. Movement. Attention. Love. There were more, as there always should be, but at the moment, with Remus making those soft little moans next to his ear, Sirius could think of nothing but friction and movement and _Remus_.

Sirius knew the planes of Remus' chest better then he knew the layout of Hogwarts - pullin Remus' shirt up and letting his fingers dribble down the other boy's skin. Every scar, every nitch, every crack had been branded into his mind. Passion normally did that, burning their lovers bodies into the back of each others eyeballs. Sirius wasn't sure if Remus knew his body so well, then one boney finger brushed over the back of Sirius ear and played with the hair at the nape of his neck and Sirius immediately dismissed that thought, tugging Remus' pants down.

For a short while Sirius could hear the distinct scratching of a pencil, but slowly his heart beat and Remus' breathing and moaning drowned out any other sound. Remus had his legs wrapped around Sirius' waist - his shirt still half on when Sirius became aware of Lily's presence again. She had stopped altogether, staring, her eyes glazed over and lip caught between her teeth. Sirius took a moment to pause, to look at Lily with everything he and Remus were doing in his eyes - and he watched as her eyes squeezed shut for a moment before Remus nearly swung his fist into the side of Sirius head and shouted "Now, idiot! Before I get impatient - - _Sirius_..."

Friction.

Sweet blissful _friction_.

Sirius had to admit that Remus Lupin was a drug. He was an addict and liked to feed his addiction regularly. He had never thought of sharing this experience with anyone else - ever...well, except for that one time with James, but after James had found out that Lily had wonderful hands both black haired boy's dismissed the idea. But this time, with Lily - another person - in the room with them...

Every nerve in Sirius' body was on fire - every place where his body touched Remus' felt like they were merging. Sirius shoved his face into the pillow under Remus' head, leaving Remus to rub his cheek against his other's - to run his hands into his hair - and he wispered soothing words into Sirius' ear instead of the other way around.

If..._If_ Sirius - or Remus for that matter- had bothered to listen to anything other than each other's beings - they would have heard a book of paper being placed carefully on a chair, and footsteps walking out. But when a person is in love, they rarely hear what they don't want to.

* * *

The air smelt like sex and love, and Lily was dying. She could taste it - the feeling so tangible that she could hold it between her fingers. The smell made her crazy, but the sight stilled her heart and head. 

Sirius had curled around his taller lover, one hand wrapped loosely around Remus, the other tucked behind their heads. Remus - who was facing Sirius' chest - had both of his hands tucked in, placed carefully against their chests. The blanket was pulled up in a half hearted effort to covered them - and Lily could see the dip and bow of Sirius'...cough, _hip_.

The planes of Remus' chest were sharper than Sirius, his skin a sun kissed brown to Sirius' - 'no melanin whatsoever' alabaster - colored skin. Though Sirius was more defined - more muscle mass - Lily briefly remembered why she had loved Remus in the first place.

Picking up her sketch book, she sat at the foot of their bed - careful not to disturb them - and continued a sketch, then started on a few more. By the time she was finished her sketchbook was full, and she had another brilliant idea.

* * *

"_**LILY**_!" 

Lily Evans, Gryffindor 7th year Sweetheart, turned toward an enraged, blushing Remus J. Lupin and battered her eyelashes. "Remus, my love, why are you shouting my nam-"

A peace of paper was shoved into her face - with charcoal lines that rubbed across the page to connect the lines of two bodies - it's edges torn and burnt. Remus looked pissed - truly, royally pissed - and Lily had to try very hard to keep herself together. James, on the other hand, had started laughing the moment her name was shouted down the stairwell.

"What in the name of _bloody **flying** Merlin on a dragon _was this doing with one of the _**5th**__ year Slytherin girls, Lily Evans?!_"

Lily took it from his quaking hand and examined the still of her two best friends curled into each other. She rather liked this one - she had managed to get Remus smiling - and she looked back up at him with her eyes shiny. "You tried to_ burn_ it, didn't you?"

Remus snatched the pages away and crumpled it up, throwing it onto the floor, and - after a moment of thought - stomping on it for good measure. He turned on his heel to storm off when the paper un-crumpled itself and lay - picture side up - on the floor, happily mocking it's subject.

"What's all this then?" Sirius Black was standing in the portrait hole, his neck tie all ready in the process of being taken off - looked slightly amused, yet concerned as well. Something only Sirius Black could pull off, I assure you.

"_**This**_!" Remus swiped the picture off the floor before some 3rd year girl managed to snatch it, stormed over to Sirius and shoved the picture in his face. Sirius took it carefully, examining it with his hands and eyes as Remus continued to speak. "I found _this_ with one of the younger Slytherin. With a **Slytherin!** I mean, when I agreed to do that I didn't think she would sell them to the _whole bloody school_! I didn't think she would sell them at all! I just thought - " Remus whirled on his heels to face the redhead, whose eyes were tearing from trying to keep the laughter at bay. "- that _she_, in her sick little _fantasy world,_ would keep them tucked under her mattress and look at them whenever James couldn't hold out for another few seconds!"

"Hey! I take offence to that!"

"Shut up!" Remus snapped, his fists shaking. He turned back toward Sirius and whispered in a harsh tone, "We are going to go find anyone with one of these pictures and we _will_ kill them. Do you _hear me_? _Kill them_!"

Sirius took his gaze away from the picture slowly, the grey depths lingering on them coupled together momentarily, before they moved slowly to Lily. "Agreed. I've got to go change first - can't let any blood get on me good robes, right?"

Remus nodded once - paused, unsure for a moment - then kissed Sirius with such force that the Black rocked back on to his heels. Remus threaded his hands into Sirius' head and pushed their lips together - then almost as suddenly, ripped them apart and stalked out the portrait hole.

The entire common room was quiet for a moment, then Sirius - blinking away a dazed look for his eyes to light with lust and mischief - smiled at Lily. "How much for one of these then?"


End file.
